The present invention is directed to a method and tools for performing a method which method forms a hermetically sealed container from a previously used can.
In recent years the selling of beverages such as beer and soft drinks in throw away cans has increased. Many of these beverages are sold in cans which are provided with a top having an integral opening means which is easily opened to consume the contents. An example of such an integral opening means is a scored portion of the can which portion can be removed by pulling on a ring which is attached thereto.
With the increased popularity of these throw away cans, problems have arisen with their proper disposal. Due to such problems, various recycling centers have been suggested for collecting the cans for their scrap value. However, recycling the cans as scrap consumes large expenditures of energy and labor whose value often exceeds the value of the materials being recovered.
In recent years, due to a rising interest in home canning, canning supplies have been in great demand resulting in many shortages during the canning season. While the manufacturers of canning jars and lids have attempted to meet the increased demand, the demand has often exceeded the supply and has resulted in shortages of canning jars and lids in many areas.